The New Girl
by pinkfefe08
Summary: Lexi was a new girl at the DWMA, she can't have friends for a reason... Rated M for future chapters. Soul x OC x Crona
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's P.O.V.

It was a normal day in the academy as Soul walked in, his hands shoved in his pockets as usual. Maka was out sick, and Soul had to tell Lord Death or else she'll "Maka Chop" him, it was also because they had called her to see Lord Death. He approached the death room and walked inside. A girl with long black hair, who looked to be quite busty, and was wearing a navy-blue shirt with a white trim it was short-sleeved. She had jeans and black flats to match, he couldn't see her eyes because she hid it behind her bangs. "Why hello, Soul, where is Maka?" Lord Death asked him. The girl in the blue stood there hiding her face and blushing, Soul glanced her way for a second. "She's out sick today" he answered "Oh well you wouldn't mind showing Lexi her way around, will you?" before Soul could answer Lord Death said "Good! Goodbye now! Take care!" He said to the two. Lexi's face flushed, as Soul shrugged and told her to follow him, she didn't say anything. She just slowly walked over and nodded. Soul was confused by her not saying anything to him.

The two walked out of the death room and out into the hall. Soul tried to start a conversation with her "So are you a Meister or a Weapon?" he asked casually "I-I-I'm a weapon w-without a M-Meister" Lexi whispered. Soul stopped "What kind of weapon?" he asked; throwing another question her way "I-I'm a scythe, b-but I can add electrical charge to it, I-I really don't need a M-Meister because I can add control lightning.." she answered nervously- and still hiding her eyes- Soul continued down the hall when he ran into Kid, Liz, and Patti. "HEY SOUL! WHO'S THAT LADY NEXT TO YOU?! IS IT YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING?!" Patti asked him in her overly excited tone Lexi's face was completely red. She hated being around people… She was scared of them, she had friends before. It didn't end well.

~FLASH BACK!~

Lexi was sitting down in an alley-way crying. A little girl had seen her and walked towards her "Hey, what's wrong?" the little girl asked "My mommy and daddy was killed!" Lexi cried, she was only three years old "Aww! Come on cheer up! How's about we go play tag!?" the little girl asked; hoping to cheer her up. "Okay!" Lexi said as she jumped to her feet "I'm Taki" the little girl said to Lexi "Oh, I'm Lexi!" Lexi said to her "Hurry up! I wanna tell my friends about you!" Taki said grabbing her hand and pulling her to a play ground.

~TIME SKIP! :D~

Lexi was eleven now, and so was Taki. "Hey Taki!" Lexi said throwing a wave to her "Hey! How come we don't even get a glance?" Lexi's boyfriend said "I am you're boyfriend you know" he said reminding her "Oh shut up!" Taki said to the blonde haired boy jokingly "Well what did you expect? 'OH MY GOD! IT'S MY FRIENDS OH MY GOD HI!' well sorry to break it to you Romeo but that's never gonna happen" Taki added "I'm sorry" Lexi said kissing her boyfriend.

~TIME SKIP! AGAIN ._.~

Lexi was twelve as she walked in on her best friend Taki kissing Lexi's boyfriend Romeo. Lexi's eyes full of sadness "W-what's going on?" Lexi asked in complete disgust "Oh you didn't get my text?" Romeo asked "Romeo is breaking up with you, so he can be with me" Taki added grinning evilly. Lexi's eyes poured out tears "I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" Lexi spat as she cried "You hate us? Then kill us" Taki said not thinking she would do it. Mainly because Lexi was extremely kind and helpful to everyone. Lexi turned her arm into a scythe and added lighting to it as she sliced both of them. Lexi's temper had finally taken over her, she noticed that two red kishin souls floated up into the air "I'M NEVER HAVING FRIENDS EVER AGAIN!" she yelled to herself "They were kishin's anyways" Lexi said to herself as she had taken the kishin souls and eaten them. "Killed the innocent for a meal" she whispered to herself.

~END OF FLASH BACK!~

"Hey!" Soul shouted trying to get her to answer "W-what?" Lexi whispered "They asked for your name like five minutes ago!" Soul shouted again. _Shouting. _Lexi hated when people shouted, tears in her eyes were threatening to fall out. "Well?!" Soul said forcefully, Lexi turned and bolted to find a way out. _Anywhere, please find an exit, _she thought to herself. The tears had fallen out of her eyes already. A lot of them too, they blew in the wind as Lexi tried to pick up speed. She ran and found an exit, she pushed the door open and as soon as she was out there she was soaked in rain. Lexi was a wolf. Her ears down because of her sadness. She ran into the woods and sat down next to a tree and pulled her knees to her chest and sobbing into them. Lexi sniffed the air. _Someone is here _she thought to herself sensing someone's presences. "Okay I'm going" a pink haired boy said. "Damn it" Lexi said out loud to herself. Lexi was surprised of that someone actually cared to follow her, the boy was soaked in rain as well, Lexi forgot to hide her eyes from him, he gazed into her eyes blushing madly, Lexi was blushing too. "I-I like your eyes" the boy said. _No! how can I forget to hide my disgusting face?! _she thought to herself. "I-I-I think their really pretty" he said causing her to blush more. One of her eyes was pink and the other was yellow "T-thanks" she said to him. The boy turned around and walked away "No! stop don't get involved with anyone!" she said to herself. She sniffed to see if the boy was still there, and he _was_ she also smelled…. "SOUL!" Lexi yelled. Soul rushed over to see her entire face, he stared into her eyes "There you are!" Soul said relieved, if he had lost Lexi he would probably get into a lot of trouble. Soul was soaked too "Why'd you run like that? It was so uncool" he said walking over to her. Lexi couldn't say a word, she was upset, she pulled her knees further up and leaned into them. Lexi fell asleep, right there, in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's P.O.V.

Soul watched as she drifted off into sleep, he grinned and took his jacket off, then wrapped it around her shoulders. He picked her up and carried her back to school with Crona following behind, when they got back Soul woke Lexi up. She was embarrassed, but this time she didn't take off running "I-I'm sorry, Soul" she mumbled "It's alright, just don't do that again" Soul whispered to her. School was still pretty hard for her, especially being the new girl, she sat alone in class, she had no Meister, nobody who wanted to be her partner, **nobody to match soul wavelengths with**. It was the next day when Maka carefully walked inside, hands behind her back and with Soul at her side. Lexi was walking slowly though the halls when Soul saw her, he walked up to her leaving Maka behind "Hey Lexi" Soul said trying to keep his cool "H-hi Soul" she whispered to him, Maka walked up them awkwardly "Hi what's your name?" Maka asked Lexi. "H-h-hi I'm L-Lexi" she said to Maka, then more people walked up "Hello Soul, Maka… And I didn't get your name yesterday…" Kid said looking at the strange girl. "M-my name is Lexi" she said as she blushed madly.

Then more people came. Black*Star and Tsubaki walked up "Oh hello! Who are you?" Tsbukai asked in a sing-song voice "SHE PROBABLY JUST WANTS MY AUTOGRAPH! BECAUSE I WILL SURPASS GOD ONE DAY!" Black*Star suggested "Uhh.." Lexi said quietly. She started to shake, noticing the large crowd forming around her. She couldn't think, she needed space, she **hated** so much attention. Lexi turned and pushed though the crowd and ran down the hall, everyone staring after her "Damn it!" Soul said as he ran after her, tears were sliding down her burning red cheeks as she ran. Her tail flying in the wind that was brought on by her speed, her ears pushed down, her flowing long black locks flowing in the wind. Lexi could control more than just lightning, she was an extremely good fighter, she could control weather (tsunami, tornado, earthquake, basic weather, etc.) she was extremely _**powerful**_ and she knew it.

As Lexi made her way to an exit she pulled her arms above her head and forcefully pushed them down, that made it windy outside, really windy. Lexi ran to the exit and noticed it was locked, she turned to run to another exit but Soul was right behind her. Soul pulled her into a hug and she hugged back, and that made Soul blush. SOUL WAS BLUSHING. Lexi cried into his shoulder as her arms around his neck was tightening, his hands around her waist was loose but he began to pull her closer. "I'm sorry" Lexi whispered to Soul; sending chills down his back as her warm breath hit his neck. "I thought you would stop doing this" Soul whispered back "I-I'm sorry, I can't there's too much pressure" Lexi whispered again. Lexi pulled away from Soul; he mentally sighed because of that. The busty girl walked away leaving Soul confused, she disappeared around a corner bumping into a blushing Crona. "H-hi Lexi…" Crona said nervously Lexi blushed also looking him in the eyes she nervously spoke "Hi Crona" Crona's face became a darker red color. Crona looked away hoping the silence would break the awkward silence. He didn't know how to deal wit h girls.

"I-I was just h-heading to get something" Lexi said nervously "But I c-c-can forget it" she added turning away from Crona "B-bye Crona" Lexi said as she blushed madly, she slowly began walking away but he stopped her "H-hey wanna maybe, you don't have to come but if you want to maybe we c-c-can h-hang out sometime… I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona said blushing a new shade of red. Before Lexi could respond Ragnarok was insulting Crona, Lexi spun around to see who was with Crona "Don't waste that girls time, she wouldn't even take the time to have a conversation with you" Ragranok snapped towards Crona "I-I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona said ready to burst into tears as Ragranok poked at him.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lexi spat not thinking at all of what she was saying, Crona had been staring at her and so had Ragnarok. Lexi blushed madly after realizing what she had done "Of coarse I-I-I'll hang out with you… Meet me in front of school at four" Lexi said as she walked away awkwardly. Crona was blushing and Ragnarok was frozen in place "What's wrong with her?" Ragnarok asked "Nothing" Crona answered "She's perfect" he added.

Lexi's P.O.V.

What came over me there? What was I thinking?! WHATS WRONG WITH ME! I SAID I WOULDN'T GET INVOVLED WITH ANYONE!

Nobody's P.O.V.

Lexi walked down the hall but Soul wasn't there anymore, she frowned and sighed as she looked around to see Soul and Maka walking to their next class together. Lexi didn't want to shout across the entire room for just to get Soul's attention, so she slowly followed behind not alerting anyone. Lexi sat in front of class as Stein took attendance, "Soul" Stein said still looking at a clipboard "Here" Soul said as he prepared to take a nap "Maka" Stein said again "Here!" Maka said happy to be back in school "Lexi" Stein said actually looking in the direction she was sitting in "H-here" Lexi said blushing madly "Uhm.. May I please be excused?" Maka asked Professor Stein "I need to bring Lexi somewhere. Lord Death wants to speak with her" Maka stated "Alright then" Stein said carelessly. Maka made her way down to Lexi and told her to follow her, Lexi stood up and tried not to be noticed, they were out in the hall when Maka walked into the death room with Lexi following close behind. "Hello Lord Death!" Maka shouted "Why hello Meister Maka! And hello there Mei-Wea-…" Lord Death had settled on calling her lightning, since she loved using it, he also didn't want to bring up that she was a Weapon with no Meister "Lightning" Lord Death had chirped "Anyways I know how bad your past is Lexi, so I want to make sure you don't try to run away from your problems" Lord Death stated "Lexi's past?" Maka asked "Would it be okay if I told her?" he asked "G-go ahead" Lexi answered

As Lord Death told the story Lexi had a flash-back.

~FLASH-BACK BITCHES.~

Lexi was three years old and she was a trained weapon- The strongest in her family- The kishin were after _**Lexi her mother had brought her to a dumpster to go fight off the kishin "Mama is going to be right back, okay Sweet Pea?" Her mother asked "Yes Mama!" Lexi chirped as she wrapped her hands around her knees "I love you" Lexi's mother said back to her "I Wub you too Mama!" Lexi said in her high-pitched voice. Lexi's mother ran off to fight. "Randy!? Randy!" Lexi's mother shouted hoping to find her husband "Carriy-Mau?!" Randy shouted to his wife "Are you okay?!" Carriy-Mau asked "Yeah! Come help me" He shouted. Carriy-Mau sprinted to Randy as they fought to the death, leaving Carriy-Mau and Randy laying in a pool of blood.**_

_**~I will finish this flash-back in the next chapter!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

~Continuing from the flash-back~

"Mama? Daddy?" Lexi said because she had decided to see where her mother went. Lexi walked through an alley to see if she could find them, when she saw the horrible sight. Her own mother and her own father had risked their lives just to save her. "MAMA! DADDY!" Lexi shouted as she ran as fast as she could to get away, Lexi had nowhere to go so she lived on the streets her whole life, she was more street smart than she was book smart. She grew up with drug dealers on every corner, she was raised to think the kishin were good, but she never believed that, she was naturally good and kind. When she turned eight she started killing kishin, and eating their souls.

~END OF FALSH-BACK BITCHES!~

"Wow…" was the only thing Maka said "Anyhow, Lexi you can't continue to run away from people like that, its very unhealthy to not socialize at least a little" Lord Death stated "W-well I'm going to hang out with Crona later…" Lexi said "Well alright then, I also have a special mission for you alone. You killed Taki and Romeo, right?" Lord Death asked "Y-yes" Lexi said her eyes full of sadness "Wrong" he said. Lexi's eyes widened "WHAT." Lexi asked "They are still alive wandering somewhere" he stated. Lexi could sniff them out; or at least try too, she had left the death room and sniffed around town, soon she had to meet Crona.

Lexi walked up and Crona had a single rose in his hand "I think your pretty" Crona said as he blushed a shade of red, causing Lexi to blush also. "T-thank you, Crona, I t-thing your h-handsome" Lexi blurted out before thinking it over. They spent most of their time silent and not sure what to say and blushing madly. Lexi was more comfortable around Crona because they had such similar likes and dislikes, Lexi waved goodbye to Crona and he waved back blushing a bright red. Lexi decided to continue to sniff around town to see if she could find them, she approached a house with all the windows closed, that was where they were, inside the house. Lexi pulled her hand up and genteelly knocked on the door, hoping for the best. A small creek opened the door when she saw Taki "L-Lexi?" Taki asked "T-Ta-Taki.." was the only thing that Lexi was able to say "I'm sorry, for what I did before, please come in!" Taki said "Why are all your blinds closed?" Lexi asked before walking in "Oh… Well you see I just put them up and I was making sure they would stay" Taki stated "Listen… Taki I can't stay long, i-is Romeo here?" "Yeah, come in!" Taki said opening the door wider. Lexi took a step inside when her ex-boyfriend called from up the stairs "Who's here Taki?!" "I-Its Lexi!" Taki called back from downstairs, with a big huge fake smile on her face "Oh!" was all he choked out, he walked down the stairs and had a huge grin on his face "Lexiiiii!" he said trying to give her a hug, but Lexi pushed him back and transformed her arm into a weapon and added electrical force to it. "Lexi, what are you doing?" Taki hissed as she transformed into an axe as Romeo caught her.

Lexi knew she had something else in store, she turned her arm back to normal. Lexi's black long locks of gorgeous hair had shorted, but only a little bit and she held her arms out and caught a staff. "You think you and the stick could beat us?" Romeo spat "I came here for a reason, to stop you two, what, did you think I came here to say sorry for taking your souls?" Lexi glared as she took the first swing and with her staff she jabbed Romeo in his stomach; knocking the wind out of him. "GET UP YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!" Taki shouted "Alright, you got me down once but that'll never happen again!" Romeo stated as her swung at Lexi but missing. Lexi blocked and she hit him and Romeo fought with all his might, Lexi had minor cuts on her legs but kept fighting.

~in the death room~

Shinigami-sama was watching them fight with Sprit at his side "Well you can tell she is very angry at the both of them" he stated "She has a really nice body" Sprit commented as he watched her breasts closely. "That is a student!" Lord Death said as he 'Reaper Chopped' him "I-I meant uhh she is really powerful" Death Scythe said; trying to cover up what he said.

~back at the fight~

Lexi, Romeo and Taki had busted through a window and onto the street when Soul ran up to see the fight "FUCK YOU, ALL YOU TWO WANT TO DO IS FUCKING HURT ME, DON'T YOU!" Lexi shouted as Souls eyes widened, "Lexi?" Soul said staring at her "Huh?" she said as she turned to see who it was when Romeo hit. Lexi was down as blood rushed out from her stomach and she blacked out; barley alive, Soul had finished them off and picked her up and put his jacket on her to try to keep some blood inside her body. He rushed back as Lexi's eyes peeked open, her vision was blurry and her breathing was heavy as she looked up "Soul…" was the first thing she mumbled out, Soul glanced down "Hang on, Lexi were going back to the academy" Soul said Lexi blinked again gasping for air as she bleed out.

When Soul reached the academy he bolted for to help. Lexi woke up and looked around to see flowers and cards surrounding her bed, along with _people_ she saw Soul, Maka, Crona, Kid, Liz, Patti, Stein, Tsubaki and Black*Star around all awaiting for her to wake up "She's awake!" Maka said, being the first to notice "I TOLD YOU! ME BEING HERE WOULD AWAKEN HER, BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star shouted "What.." Lexi choked out "You've been out for about a month now, you went into a coma…" Tsubaki said to her "Yeah, we all got some alone time with you" Maka added, then she giggled when she remembered what happened when she walked in on Soul being in there. Maka slowly leaned in "Soul was crying" she whispered with a giggle, Lexi glanced up at Soul and he blushed a little looking away. "Well, welcome back" Kid said with his two weapons near him. "I got you a giraffe card!" Patti said loudly and smiling "_We_" Liz corrected "T-thanks" Lexi said.

~What happened during alone time~

Kid walked in with a plain expression on his face, as it raised to a simple smile he noticed how symmetrical she was. "Your beautiful" Kid said as he sat down next to her, he pulled out some daisies and put it next to her; making sure it was symmetrically perfect "Soul is lucky to have a girl so beautiful, your beautiful in everyway" Kid said as he planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled as he walked away.

Tsubaki walked in and a small frown formed on her face as she looked at Lexi, she walked in and sat down where Kid had been sitting earlier, she heard from to talk to her, even if she doesn't respond maybe she is able to hear. "Well, Lexi I know your strong enough to get through this" Tsubaki said as her frown raised to a small smile as she continued "Your a great fighter! And I know that you'll wake up soon" Tsubaki said as she left a card there then walking out of the door.

Maka walked in with a grin on her face "Your lucky you survived" she said to Lexi "I probably wouldn't have" she quickly added "I brought a book I can read to you, its called Spoon and I think this book is adorable!" Maka stated as she expressed her love for books "Even if it is a kids book.." Maka said opening the book and reading it to Lexi. Maka finished with a smile still plastid on her face. She got up and hugged Lexi quickly and put a card and some flowers down next to Kid's and Tubaki's.

They didn't let Black*Star in there though…

Crona walked in holding his arm "I was with you that very day…" he mumbled "Why didn't I ask you to stay… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" Crona shouted as he rushed away, but dropping a single flower.

Liz walked in alone with a small frown as it got into a large frown she sat there talking to Lexi. "Lexi, you have nothing to be afraid of, we're just trying to be your friend, and not trying to hurt you in any way…"

Patti marched in with a smile on her face "Oh! Looks like she's sleeping!" Patti said as she tried to shake her awake "OH FINE! HAVE YOUR SLEEP!" she said as she walked out.

Soul walked in and took a deep breath and sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand then squeezed it tightly "This is all my fault…" Soul said to her "I did this to you…" he said as his eyes watered up "I'm so uncool for this" he added, he wasn't able to hide the water falling down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul wiped the first one off, but couldn't stop the rest. He sniffled as Maka walked in but stopping dead in her tracks. He glanced at her then quickly wiped away the tears. "Uh, what's up...?" he said as he stiffend up "I just forgot my book, that's all" she said grabbing her book and quickly leaving.

~STUFF GOING ON LIKE RIGHT NAO :I~

Lexi blushed and looked away from everyone there. She attempted to stand up but felt pain as she gripped her stomach and groaned in pain. "Don't move!" Stein shouted pushing past the group and kneeling down near her. Lexi pulled her hand away from her stomach and looked at the blood running down her wrist, she then looked down at her stomach and seen blood everywhere. The color drained from her face and she fainted.

They all stood by and watched the scene, petrified. Tsubaki's eyes were beginning to water as her hands were over her mouth. Soul was being held back by Liz and Patti. Black*Star was stunned and he was just standing there watching the scene play out. Maka was right behind Stein asking if she was okay. Crona was sitting in a corner holding his knees and letting tears spill out of his eyes.

They were told to wait in the hall; Stein was seeing what he could do to fix it.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER ;_;


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllooooo. I seemed to have abandoned this story. I've learned more proper grammar and shit like that. This is so old... And reading over it, I do think this is more of a Mary Sue. Oh god, someone kill me, I'm writing a Mary Sue! D'X**

And I fucking HATE Mary Sue's.

So, I'm going to try to make her a bit happier in this chapter, but keep her shy-like and less depressed and afraid.

-–-

Stein was working hard; doing his best to patch up what had happened. Everyone gathered in the hall, even though they hadn't really known her well. They were here for the special one. Not saying she was perfect. Everyone had flaws, and hers were noticeable.

-She isn't emotionally stable.

-She isn't outgoing or calm.

-She doesn't seem to trust anyone.

Everyone was left thinking about the scene they had just watched play out, it sickened then to think of it. Just the pressure of the moment, and the fact she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Dead silence filled the air. Nobody said a word. A cough was heard every now and then, but nothing major. After a while, Black*Star couldn't handle being as quiet and calm. Some were thankful for him breaking the silence.

"DO YOU THINK SHE'S OKAY?! I THINK SHE'S GOING TO DIE." Black*Star shouted, noted by everyone.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried, trying to sit him down while he hopped around. After everything was settled down, Stein came out.

"Well, she's fine, and just needs some rest," he stated to the crowd, "but she won't be up-and-able all in one shot, it'll take a couple of months. I have a wheelchair she can use." He added.

Maka smiled, gladly thinking about getting to know Lexi better.

~Lexi's Dream!~

Little-Lexi wasn't always alone. She had a grandmother, who cared for her down in their alleyway of a home. Lexi's grandmother still lived up to this day, which Lexi was very greatful for. The story of the two is quite sweet, actually. Lexi had always loved and enjoined her grandmother, it made Lexi smile everytime she though about Grandma Carol.

Lexi-five years old, had sat swinging with her grandmother on a swing set. Lexi would stay with her grandmother all day, and sometimes slept over. To Carol's concern, Lexi still was happily living with her parents and siblings in a nice house. Carol never got visits from the rest of the family because they got in an argument when Carol offered money to help feed the children. Lexi would sneak away from her siblings and parents and visit Carol for a while.

"Can I sleep over tonight, grandma?" Little-Lexi chirped. Carol smiled at the little black haired girl and nodded.

"Of course you can, sweetie! Are your parents alright with it?" She asked, not wanting to get in anymore trouble with the family who was supposed to be alive. Lexi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Lexi said, still smiling.

~End of dream~

Lexi woke up, careful not to jump up, or else she would have to be lucky; really lucky. She waited for Stein to walk back in, which eventually happened. She smiled at him, and asked for a phone. He handed her a phone and she dialed a number to her grandmothers house, which was quickly answered.

"Hello, you've got Carol Burns!" Carol chirped through the phone happily. Lexi smiled just hearing her grandmother's voice.

"Grandma, can I sleep at your house?" She asked, which wasn't an old question yet. Carol chuckled through the phone, making Lexi smile more.

"You practically live here, with your own room and your own dog and all,so you don't need to ask!" Carol said joyfully.

Lexi and Carol spoke for a long time before Lexi hopped onto her wheelchair and made her way to her grandmothers house. Even though she wasn't fit to leave, she insisted that Carol would take care of her. Stein was against it, but eventually allowed it.

Being welcomed into her grandmothers house with worry, Lexi wheeled in quickly. Then she explained what had happened and where she had been all this time. Carol was shocked, but put her nursing skills to work at once.

~Skipping to when she's all better cause' I'm too lazy to write it all~

Lexi, back on two feet, strutted down the hall for the first time in what seemed like a billion years to her. A smile planted on her face, just glad she was back living with her grandmother. A wave or two were given to her, and she didn't run away. Ever since she met back up with her grandmother, her personality disorders seemed to be fading away, little by little. Carol was a very happy, kind, and friendly person and it must've rubbed off on Lexi a bit.

While entering the classroom, people, mainly her friends, acknowledged her being back on her feet. Stein wheeled in on his chair, and threw papers along the front row.

"Take one and pass it back," he stated to the student. Everyone followed the instructions he wrote out on the board neatly.

-Do the work sheet.

-Hand it in at my desk.

-Sit quietly and read.

It was clear to everyone, that after looking over it, it wasn't a worksheet. It was mainly just to provide information.

~Lexi's test and answers~

Q1: Religious views?

A: Jewish

Q2: Are you higher, middle, or lower class? (income)

A: Lower class.

Q3: Favorite color?

A: Orange.

Q4: Favorite t.v. Show?

A: South Park.

Q5: Is being nice to others important to you?

A: Yes.

Q6: What do you do on your spare time?

A: Hang out with my friends, grandmother and others.

Watch South Park.

Draw.

Q7: What do you think this test is for?

A: I'm not sure, actually. It might be to get to know the students better, or we might switch tests and assume who's it is, to try to see if anyone has anything is common.

Q8: What's your biggest flaw?

A: I'm not that intelligent, and I also run away from my problems.

~End of answers~

Lexi handed her test in, and sat down quietly. She inhaled and exhaled calmly, keeping quiet.

Sooo, how is it? I'm hoping I fixed my Mary Sue problem. Seriously. I think the character has changed, but I'd like your opinion if I should make a bigger change or try to take it back.

I'd love if you guys took the test too! Just leave it in the comments!


End file.
